1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch sensing structure, in particular, relates to a touch sensing structure with a narrow border area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for electronic devices provided with touch sensing functionality has risen in recent years. Specifically, electronics devices such as mobile phones, PDAs and tablet computers that integrate touch sensing functionality into a display device have become increasingly popular due to ease of operation and its potential in versatile applications, and these devices can be referred to as touch screens or touch sensing structures. Depending on how the touch sensing functionality is integrated into the display device, several types of touch screens have been developed, for example the out-cell type touch screens, in-cell type touch screens, and on-cell type touch screens. The user can perform various functions on the touch screens by touching the screen (or touch sensitive area, or active region) using a finger, a stylus, or other object. The screen is surrounded by a non-transparent border area which does not provide the touch sensing function, and the purpose of the border area is to prevent the user from seeing the wiring layer and the other elements underneath the border area. Since the size of the border area limits the screen space available for the user, for a given touch screen size, it is desirable to minimize the border so that the screen can be maximized.